muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mad (song)
Different audio versions I know there's a cassette version of this song, as posted here by user Tpirman1982, compared to the tv verison, as posted here by user Bahgwan. However though, can anyone confirm if all of the cds/records that contains this song were the album version, or if any of them were the TV version as well? Wattamack4 01:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Alex Anonymous An anonymous user keeps adding this questionable passage: "This song was also found on the "Mad/Sad" 45.On this one,Mad was the A-side of the single while "Sad" was the B-side of the single.It seems that "Mad" was a number 1 hit on this 45." Is there any source for the existence of a Mad/Sad single (it's not listed on Sesame Street singles? The question of whether it was a "number 1 hit" is even more questionable, but if the record is non-existant, then that answers the other issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :User:Muppet and then a different anonymous (presumably all the same user?) kept adding the Mad/Sad single thing to the Jerry and the Monotones page yesterday except with some additions about nose sizes that made no sense. :I don't know if it's a real single, although a reasonably thorough online search didn't find anything. However, I took the "number 1 hit" thing to be a joke, referring to the fact that singles usually have a "hit" on side A, and something obscure on side B. -- Wendy (talk) 01:10, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::This should clear up the first issue. Yes, the B-side does exist in complete form, but I've just attached a sample). --MuppetVJ 03:06, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know if it does, actually. Did you get the song directly from the record? If not, it merely proves that the song existed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:08, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The Sesame Street singles page is incomplete. There was a series called "Parade of Top 40 Hit Songs" released in 1976 -- 20 singles, with two songs apiece. Right now on that page, we have 13 of them, so there's 7 more still to be found. Some of those singles focus on a particular performer -- one of them has two Little Chrissy songs -- so there could easily be a Little Jerry single with Mad and Sad. ::::Unfortunately, that contributor doesn't seem very reliable -- he doesn't sign in, and adds strange information about facial features. I would suggest that we hold off on adding any information about this single until somebody can locate a photo of it. -- Danny (talk) 16:15, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::While I don't have the album, I do remember seeing it a few times on eBay. It had both Mad and Sad, and the picture usde on the front was Little Jerry from the 1974 calendar. -- MuppetDude 17:45, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Found the single; picture over on Sesame Street singles. -- Wendy (talk) 06:13, 23 November 2006 (UTC)